vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saren Arterius
|-|Base= |-|Husk Form= Summary Saren Arterius, born 2139, is the longest serving Turian member of the Spectres, the elite operatives answering directly to the Citadel Council. For 24 years, he has been an agent of the Council's will, a zealous defender of galactic stability in the unsettled border region of the Skyllian Verge. Official records of Spectres are sealed, but it is known that Saren followed Turian tradition and entered the military at the age of 15. In 2155, he was promoted to active service after only a year of training, though it is unclear whether his unit was involved in any of the battles against human forces during the First Contact War of 2157. In 2159, he became the youngest Turian ever accepted into the Spectres. Intelligent, cunning and capable, Saren quickly developed a reputation for ruthless efficiency. Although there were a number of unsettling rumors concerning the brutality of his methods, there was no denying his results. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A with firearms | At least 9-A to High 8-C with physical strikes, 8-B with biotic enhancement | 8-B with grenades | 8-A with heavy weaponry | Possibly 7-C with biotics/tech abilities Name: Saren Arterius Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Male Age: In his 40's Classification: Alien, Biotic, Synthetically Enhanced Turian Super Soldier, Former Rogue Council Spectre Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman and Grenadier, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Mass Manipulation (can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields created by his biotics), Telekinesis (can move objects with his mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via biotics), Hacking, Kinetic/Biotic Barriers, Energy Blasts Attack Potency: Wall level+ with assault rifles, SMGs, and light pistols (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weaponry can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon) to Small Building level with sniper rifles, shotguns, and heavy pistols | At least Small Building level, likely Large Building level with regular melee (Scaling to Commander Shepard), City Block level with biotically amplified punches | City Block level+ with High Explosives Rounds/Grenades | Possibly ' Large Town level' with biotics/tech abilities (Both subsets of powers are roughly comparable. Biotics are shown to be powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari Soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (Said weaponry is capable of incinerating human sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius)), Biotics can tank missiles capable of causing catastrophic damage to a Kett ship with energy up to a possible maximum of this calculation as biotic energy can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. | At least Multi-City Block level+ with heaviest weaponry (The M-920 Cain can destroy a Hades Cannon in 1 shot should be more durable than the [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Human-Reaper Human-Reaper]) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat, movement and reaction speed (Comparable to James Vega) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 10; Class 100+ with Biotic Amplification via powerscaling | At least the same Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely Large Building Class (Physically capable of smashing large metal crates noted as being "fragile", that's kind of relative when discussing metal packaging and going hand to hand with the Shadow Broker), City Block Class with biotic enhancement. | At least Small Building Class, likely Large Building Class (Physically capable of smashing large metal crates noted as being "fragile", that's kind of relative when discussing metal packaging and going hand to hand with the Shadow Broker), City Block Class with biotic enhancement. Durability: At least Small Building level, likely Large Building level without kinetic barriers (Scaling to Commander Shepard), City Block level with kinetic barriers (capable of surviving grenades), Possibly Large Town level with biotic barriers (Comparable to high end biotics who can tank missiles which are capable of dealing catastrophic damage to a Kett cruiser in this calculation) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Standard melee range, several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry, several dozen meters with biotics or tech abilities and energy blasts Standard Equipment: A pistol, a Geth Pulse Rifle, an omni-tool, a biotic amp(s) and some grenades. | Nothing Notable. Intelligence: Extremely high. A talented and ruthless Spectre. Was one of the best. Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers are activated based on the speed of an attack. A melee attack is not fast enough to set it off. In addition, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Key: Base | Mutated Husk Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mass Effect Category:Aliens Category:Super Soldiers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gun Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Hackers Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8